Downfall of Snape
by cornholio4
Summary: A story where Snape's pettiness and unwillingness to let go of a grudge costs him dearly after a few years teaching at Hogwarts. Oneshot Drabble. Not for Snape fans!


**I have read and liked stories which have Snape in a positive role but I am not really a fan of him. If you are a Snape fan and don't like Anti Snape stories then don't read this. This story will not be kind to him at all. Snape fans can read and write their own stories but this is for Snape haters.**

**I got this idea from reading stories where Harry managed to get Snape fired and arrested in some cases and I noticed about how it took Harry making a stand before anything was done. I decided to try my hand at this story showing Snape being dealt with before Harry even came to Hogwarts. Inspiration was the story Lily's Changes by Arekay.**

Severus Snape sat in his dark cell at Azkaban trying in vain to block out the effects of the Dementors as they passed by. He had thought about the turn of events that led to him rotting in his cell.

It was about his 3rd year as a professor of Hogwarts and he had been doing what he had done for the past two years; praising his Slytherins while making sure the other houses especially the Gryffindors knew their place. Then came the day the first potions class of a first year Gryffindor who was the son of the Auror that had arrested him before Dumbledore managed to get him set free.

The Auror was not pleased and made his disapproval known in the Daily Prophet and he was looking forward to making the brat pay.

He would give snide insults to the boy and belittle him for any mistake he had made; one time a potion he was working on malfunctioned thanks to sabotage by another Slytherin student. He let the stupid boy have it belittle him and even finished it up with a comment that it was to be expected because of his oaf of a father who didn't know when to shut up about situations he had no clue about.

He was lost in the moment but was quite pleased with that last comment and the laughter of his Slytherins to the tears of the boy. However it would backfire spectacularly.

Sometime after that when the Daily Prophet people came and Severus almost lost his appetite over the headline "**EX DEATH EATER BULLIES SON OF AUROR AT HOGWARTS!**" The boy had written back to his father about what had been happening and the man had called for all the complaints of Severus to be investigated.

They were now working on a case against him at the Board of Governors and at the Wizengamot. He was being sued! Plus there was a letter from the Board of Governors calling him for a hearing about the complaints about him since he started at Hogwarts and his attitude in class.

He was shocked and furious especially at the mutterings of the students upon reading the Prophet; he then swept up and went to where the boy was sitting at the Gryffindor table and shouted at him "you think you are so clever boy running to daddy? Well I hope it will be worth it because fifty points form Gryffindor and you can look forward to a month cleaning cauldrons in detention..."

"He will not Severus, he will not be serving any detentions or any points loss!" thundered Professor McGonagall as she walked over to where Snape was. "You will not bothering him anymore Severus and I will be looking over any detention, points loss or gains from now on. You will sit down right now and you will be behaving yourself from now on. Do I make myself clear Severus?" she asked harshly and there were quiet cheers and laughter from the students.

Severus was now asking McGonagall what she was doing undermining his authority but McGonagall interrupted him by shouting "I said do I make myself clear Severus?" Snape was taken aback and silently nodded as he furiously went back to his seat humiliated.

He saw at the staff table there was not one sympathetic face among them, later he ended up barging into Dumbledore's office demanding he did something about all this but he had pushed his luck too far. Dumbledore was trying to sort everything out and had actually lost his patience by telling Severus to get out and he hopes he will behave himself if he doesn't want to make it worst for himself.

He was silent as he walked out.

Then came the hearing at the Board of Governors and they relayed the testimonials and complaints of the students. He tried to say he was a strict but fair professor but there were reports of students potions being sabotaged putting their lives into risk and Snape punishing the students.

He had looked to Lucius Malfoy his old ally in the Death Eaters as he had thinking he could at least count of him for support. However Lucius knew of the evidence against Snape would be hard to argue against and plus he thought losing Snape at his position at Hogwarts was worth it to make Dumbledore look bad for having him hired in the first place. He was looking for a chance to make Dumbledore look bad since his recent unsuccessful campaign to have Dumbledore and the rest of the Board ban the Fountain of Fair Fortune from the Hogwarts library.

The end result was that he was to be fired and Dumbledore agreed and Snape was not happy; especially since this evidence would be going to his hearing at the Wizengamot.

With his bullying of Hogwarts students including taking his grudge on the Auror on his son, outright slanderous statements that he had made of the man in front of the boy's class, putting them at risk with little regards of their saftey and his attitude about it all made the case clear.

He was forced to pay compensating to the students who suffered under his care; he was fined heavily; banned from any teaching profession and a restraining order against him bearing near the Auror, his son or the family.

He was furious about the indignity of it all had he wanted revenge. He had gathered some thugs and snuck into the family home at night.

He was met with the boy's father and blindsided him with the Cruciatus Curse before he managed to get it off. He wanted to make the man suffer with his own custom spells before he killed him; but he had failed to take into account that the man was a trained active Auror and he had not seen a fight or a duel in over 2 years.

The man had managed to sidestep his spells and disarm them and had before triggered an alarm to call more Aurors to his home through the floo. Snape and his thugs had been taken down and then arrested.

At their trial for his use of one of the Unforgivable Curses; breaking and entering; violating the restraining order placed upon him and attempted murder he was found guilty and sentenced to Azkaban.

That is where he had been since then and he remembered Dumbledore's disappointing face and his statement to the Daily Prophet saying that he regretted giving him so much free reign and wasn't strict enough with him.

He had come across a guard reading a paper talking how Harry Potter had come to Hogwarts; he was thinking about how he regretted not being able to put James Potter's spawn in his place.

**To tell you the truth I was feeling afraid to even try writing this story but after writing several stories that portrays the MCU Tony Stark in a negative light then I decided I was feeling brave.**


End file.
